


I noticed you

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Series: I Don't Date White Guys [1]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: I think Mateo and Jeff are so adorable. My first fic ever!! There was none so I had to start sometime.





	

Mateo was finally finished with his day at Cloud 9 and ready to go home and give him self a well deserved foot bath before Jeff showed up to talk to him.

"Hey! Thank you so much for cleaning the vomit by the way.... and the dead pigeon"

"No problem. It's my passion", Mateo said sarcastically while shrugging.

"Well I'm glad I got you before I left. I was wanted to say I appreciate your performance for today. I'll be sure to keep you in mind for any promotion's that come my way", Jeff says while trying to get Mateos full attention. He finally lifted Mateo's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I just wanted to say I noticed you", Jeff said softly while gazing into Mateos eyes. Mateo was content with staying there till he realized where he was.

He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched and reached up to whisper in Jeff's ears.

"I am not going to have my first kiss with you in this store. We are going to have a better first kiss story than Amy and Jonah and it starts with it not being in this store. I'm going to clock out. Meet me in the parking lot", he whispered furiously before quickly running to clock out.

"Hey where are you going in a rush", Glenn asked happily behind Mateo as he was turning to leav.

Mateo sighed and turned around, "I have a date.. DATE's to eat and wrap in bacon. Not an actual date. I have a date with my dates. Bacon wrapped dates."

Glenn started at him for a while the broke out in a smile.  
"Okay well have fun"

"I will. Bye" Mateo said as he walk's quickly to the parking lot to meet Jeff.  
He sees Jeff sitting in his car near the front.

"I thought you forgot about me", Jeff said while smiling at Mateo.

"Well I never date white guys so I'm giving you a chance", Mateo said while buckling into the car. Suddenly Jeff pulls Mateo so that his face is close to his. Lips almost touching. 

"I'm glad you noticed me too", Jeff said while softly brushing his lips against Mateo's. Mateo grabbed Jeff's head and planted his lips against Jeffs. He pulled back abruptly.

"Drive me to your hotel. Now!", Mateo said while Jeff sits back in his seat.

"Will do", he said while smiling.

"Oh and by the way my hotel room has Animal planet."


End file.
